Snow Day
by Pineconedfacedutchess
Summary: What happens to the Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys when they get a snow day and all the girls get a special suprise.


**This is my first fanfiction so im sorry if its awful. I have a snow day today so I just got the idea. But please review and look out for more of my storys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series! Ally Carter does!**

********************************3rd person POV********************************

It was a snowy night at the Gallagher Academy For Expectational Young Woman a.k.a a school for girl-spies-in-training. The boys from the Blackthorne Institute For Troubled Young Men a.k.a a boy school for assassinations/spies had come to Gallagher for the winter semester.

Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick were in the library studying for their senior exams that were coming up the next day.

" I am so gonna fail this test tomorrow," Macey complained.

" No your not babe you'll do juuuust fine," Nick, her boyfriend, said looking up from his books.

Macey just glared at him.

"We should probably get to bed, you guys, exams start at 8 am" Liz said tiredly.

"OK" replied all the girls. But the boys just stayed where they were.

"Aren't you four going to bed?" asked Bex.

"We are going up in a little while" said Zach "I have something to tell the boys."

The girls mumbled their good nights and their I love yous and kissed their boyfriends before trudging out of the library and up the grand staircase to their room. Once they were out of the boys view Grant said,

"I have something to tell you guys too."

" Me too" replied Nick and Jonas.

"Me first. I want to propose to Cammie" said Zach.

"No way! I wanted to propose to Bex," Grant exclaimed.

" Did we all want to propose to our girlfriends?" Nick wondered looking a Jonas. Jonas just nodded.

"Well that's a little strange" Grant observed.

*******************************Cammie's POV*********************************

Same time as the boys talk

" Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry to the Headmistresses office." A loud voice boomed over the loudspeaker in just our room. I gave all the girls a puzzled look and they just shrugged their shoulders.

We were 20 feet from my mothers office when I heard "Come on in Kiddo!" And all that I could think was damn, my mom's an amazing spy! When we entered her office she said "Sit down girls." Once we were seated on the couch my mom said,

" We will not be having school tomorrow."

"But mom, tomorrows Monday and we have our exams." exclaimed Cammie.

"I know that Cam but all of the teachers, including me, have to go on a mission to save the Gallagher and Blackthorne alumni disks that have been stolen, so we are going to tell all the students that tomorrow will but a snow day. I wanted to tell you girls this so you wouldn't get worried because we never get snow days. You girls and boys will be able to go outside and play in the snow but are not aloud to go in to town. Aunt Abby has volunteered to come and supervise everybody. So be safe. Am I clear?"

"Yes mom but can we tell Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick what is really going on?"

"Yes but do not tell anybody else! I am going to make the announcement right now over the loud speaker."

We got up to leave and as I was walking out of the door I turned around and said,

"Mom?" She looked up.

"Yes Cam?"

"Please be safe and I love you,"

She smiled " I love you too Cam and I will try."

On that note I ran to my room with the girls, ready for an awesome day tomorrow.

**************************3rd POV in the boys room******************************

The boys just heard the Headmistress announce that there was going to be a snow day tomorrow. But that didn't make any sense...there are never snow days. All the students live in the same building as classes are except for P&E, Hmmmm. They would have to ask the girls about that later. Whatever. They were planning on proposing to the girls tomorrow during their own activities.

Ice Skating, a snowball fight, reading, and making a snowman.

**************************************Review************************************


End file.
